1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a walking assist device which assists a user in walking by alleviating a load acted on a leg thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a walking assist device having a load transmit portion, a ground contacting portion and a leg link disposed between the load transmit portion and the ground contacting portion, which assists a user in walking by alleviating a load acted on a leg thereof by means of supporting at least a part of the user's body weight by the leg link through the load transmit portion (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-20909).
In the conventional walking assist device, the ground contacting portion is composed of a special shoe provided with a connection member configured to connect with the leg link. Therefore, it is impossible to use a commercially available shoe in the conventional walking assist device, which makes it inconvenient in use since it is necessary to change to wear the special shoe every time when using the conventional walking assist device.